AIM
by Aerolysia
Summary: Lena has a secret. Kara has a secret. They become friends and then the secrets come out. Orrrrr Kara and Lena are both useless lesbians but Lena is Blind and Kara hasn't noticed...w.e this was hard to figure out a description.
1. Chapter 1

Lena rubbed at her temples idly as she looked over the papers her secretary had left for her. She had a major headache but she has so much work to do she couldn't stop now. Rebranding her families company had not been easy and even after it's name change her work hadn't slowed. Not to mention her brother's threats just kept piling up, not that she paid them any mind. It wouldn't be the first time her family had tried to kill her.

She groaned as a rather nasty sharp pain pierced the back of her head. She clutched at it and shut her eyes tightly.

"Lena," The voice echoed in her head, artificial but concerned. "It is time to swap over visuals, the pain will only grow worse. In approximately five minutes it will be debilitating." Lena grumbled something close to "bossy" but she complied with the well meaning AI in her head. She reached up behind her left ear and ran her finger across the seemingly unblemished skin there. Her world went dark instantly.

"Alright Aim it's all up to you now." In the beginning being blind had never bothered her. She had been blind for as long as she could remember, she remembered the darkness even before she could recall her mother, before her time with the Luthors. Unfortunately Lillian Luthor wasn't interested in a blind step-child.

She had billions at her disposal, brilliant scientists in her husband's company. With the funds to do whatever she wanted she conscripted scientists to experiment on Lena at the age of four, an age she considered malleable. They installed technology into her brain and hardwired it to her eyes. The end result was she could see, the side effects were horrible. The headaches the overwhelming colors and lights were nearly more than she could stand. And Lillian didn't let her cry or whine a single bit about it. Not at the age of four and certainly not as the pain got progressively worse as she aged.

In her twenties, just before Lex went off the deep end, the pain became so severe a college professor called an ambulance for her in the middle of class. Lillian had been furious, but even she couldn't deny the fact that the technology in Lena's head was killing her. She refused to have Lena lapse back into her childhood malady and was going to put her in a lab until they could correct the device.

For the first time ever Lena had refused, knowing full well Lillian could kill her without a care if she wanted to. She refused to allow them to put more technology inside her when it could potentially kill her. Instead she talked the woman into allowing her to work on the project herself, with the Luthor money to back her. Lillian had only agreed to let Lena use her own inheritance but the dark haired girl didn't mind.

It took four years of pain and trial and error before she could expand enough on the faulty tech to get a better prototype. It took another three years of random and viscous headaches for her to see the need to monitor her own brainwaves for signs of damage and to install some kind of safety switch for when her brain needed to recover.

Aim was born out of that. When faced with the choice of keeping herself on discrete monitors or possibly creating a symbiotic Ai…well Lena couldn't see a reason not to.

Aim had learned with her. It had been difficult the first time she had needed to shut off the optics and tumble back into darkness. It had been a difficult time to adjust to having a voice in her head describing the world around her. And even now she hated admitting he was better equipped to keep up the illusion that she could see more than he was able to help her actually complete paperwork. Seeing through her eyes was one thing, having to explain to her through a series of up, down, right, lefts just didn't work when she was trying to sign important documents.

"Shall we go through your emails, Lena?" Sometimes she caught herself nodding, in the beginning she had been forced to vocally answer him, now he understood the up and down motion of a nod. It kept people from thinking she was crazy and talking to herself.

Aim told her what was on the computer screen and she moved the cursor by memory to her email, clicking when Aim told her to and listening as he read them. He corrected her when her mouse was off as she responded and let her know when she made typos and needed to readjust her fingers on the keyboard. It was calming, her world was dark but she wasn't going through it alone anymore.

When she created Aim she never expected to take to him as she did. He was an AI in her head. Something she knew could be potentially dangerous. Something she had only been experimenting with. She had countless sleepless nights where she had panicked and shut him completely off, afraid he could somehow take over her mind and control her. Many times she had regretted her decision to go through with him.

Thinking back on all of that made her feel silly. She had created him, he learned by experiencing through her eyes, through her hardships and accomplishments. He complied any time she shut him off, even suggested it himself when her anxiety peaked. Over the years he had become much more than a way for her to see. He had become a trusted friend and ally. He had far surpassed his programming and she wasn't entirely sure what he would be capable of doing if he wasn't so devoted to helping her. She wondered if he could run her company, he did have access to every computer and camera in the building. He was the reason she was so on top of everything.

"Ms. Luthor." She paused her thoughts as her secretaries voice echoed over the speaker. It was late and she knew Jess was about to leave for the night. "There are two reporters here to see you ma'am, about the rebranding, one of them says you know him. A Clark Kent from the Globe."

Lena let out a sharp breath. Lex's ex best friend. She had always liked him but with things ending the way they had between the two men she doubted the sentiment was returned. And he wouldn't know she wasn't a typical Luthor so she couldn't blame him, she had always been Lex's kid sister to him, not simply Lena. Time wouldn't have changed that.

"Would you like to turn on the optics, Lena?" Aim's soft voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head and reached out for the intercom from muscle memory and hit the button to speak to Jess.

"Send them in, Jess. And you may go home for the night I know it's getting late."

"As you say, Ms. Luthor." She grimaced, she could tell by her voice that Jess wasn't happy to be going home when Lena had company, especially reporters. The woman was a little more protective of Lena than she needed to be, but she was the only other human who knew Lena's secret, knew she was blind, besides her incarcerated family anyways.

"A woman and a man, Lena." Aim warned her as the office doors opened. Lena could immediately smell Clark's aftershave. Despite her unnatural means of sight her other senses worked harder as if she were still blind. She never gave it much thought. She enjoyed the soft scent of the woman, even if it was overpowered by Kent.

"Hello Clark," Aim kept her eyes on track so it appeared she could follow the reporter's movements. An odd feeling no matter how often it happened, a necessity since she took over Luthor Corp.

"Lena." She heard his deep voice and smiled despite the suspicion she heard there. She hadn't seen him since before she designed Aim. Aim didn't bother describing him for her, staying silent so she could follow the conversation. "I came by to get an interview, if you were up for it." He gentled his tone to her surprise.

"Ah….I suppose since your already here I will make the time. But come, introduce me to this lovely lady first." Aim moved her green eyes to focus on the woman with him.

"She's blonde, Lena. They favor a bit although she is standing shyly behind him." Lena acknowledged her partner without making it obvious. She pulled her own eyes away toward where she knew her drink was. Glad she was able to grasp the cold glass without making a mess and embarrassing herself.

"This is my cousin, Kara Danvers. She works at Catco." She could hear the smile and pride behind Clark's voice, she felt only envious. No one had ever spoken of her that way. Not since before Lex went insane.

"Another reporter?" She quirked an eyebrow in amusement and smirked toward them. "Am I giving a two for one, Mr. Kent?"

"Uh, no, no. I'm not a reporter I just….well I'm currently I between at the moment. Uh I haven't decided what I want….annnd you don't really need to know all this." Clark chuckled at the rambling but Lena barely maintained her smile. "Ugh Clark shut up." Lena heard the whisper and the thud. Aim didn't say but she surmised the girl had whacked him on the shoulder.

She felt and overwhelming desire to turn the optics back on so she could see the woman. Fear of a mind-blowing headache stilled her hands. Experience told her if she didn't let her brain rest it would be excruciating for days and she would spend the entire time in the dark. But the woman was intriguing. And she sounded beautiful, happy and beautiful.

Lena stood up and made her way carefully toward the crystal water pitcher. She poured herself another glass deftly and used the few seconds it took to recollect herself. Trying to remind herself this wasn't a social call. That Clark likely had orders to interview her after everything that happened with Lillian and Lex and her relocation.

"When you turned away Lena they lower their glasses and glanced around your room. It is a most peculiar action with no obvious reasons." Lena sighed. She knew Clark Kent was Superman, if that was his blood cousin no doubt she was Supergirl. Someone else to distrust her. She hoped they didn't end up like Kent and Lex.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Danvers." She smiled politely and turned back toward them, leaning her body slightly against the wooden cabinet behind her desk.

"Kara, please." Lena nodded.

"Well down to business Ms. Luthor." Her attention was turned back to Kent. "Just a few questions if you don't mind. I promise to be partial." She raised an eyebrow at him but waved her water glass in a signal for him to proceed.

It didn't take long, Kent apparently only had questions about her move and renaming the company. He had a few questions about where she wanted the company to go now that she had decided to change it's logo and direction, and of course her own views about aliens. She gave him the same vague answers she gave every other reporter that asked the same boring questions. For old time sakes she pulled a drive out of her desk and passed it to him, hoping the small bit of exclusive materiel it contained would go a small ways toward mending the super Luthor relationship, even if he didn't know she knew.

"This contains a new project we are working on, the direction we want to go is to help people, make their lives easier and more comfortable. Hopefully the propulsion systems we are designing will do that. Less fuel for aircraft, less pollution in the air. Initial install and development will cost a lot of money but the reduced fuel cost will hopefully make flights cheaper." She stopped talking. The information was on the file, what he did with it was up to him.

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor." He took the drive from her hand.

"He looks surprised." Lena almost snorted at Aim's irritated sounding voice. For an AI he was very protective of her. She moved around her desk with forced ease until she stood in front of him. She offered her hand for him to shake.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Kent. Especially on better circumstances." He took her hand in his larger and shook it once, firm but gentle. She didn't really need to allude to the fact they had both been at her brother's trial. It had just been an honest expression she hoped he took it that way and not as some kind of subtle dig at him. "And you, Ms. Danvers." Aim pulled her eyes to her left, where the girl stood. She offered her right hand again when Aim told her Kara was holding out her left one.

"She blushed prettily." Lena ignored Aim's voice and smiled in the blonde's direction, following her eyes and hoping Aim wasn't trying to play any tricks on her. She definitely didn't want those two to realize her disability. Even if she didn't see them as an enemy.

"It was good seeing you Lena." Clark told her. He reached for Kara, placing his hand on her back as they filed out of the office. When the large doors shut behind them Lena let out a harsh sigh and rested her head on the desk. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Should we continue working or is it time for us to head home?"

Lena lifted her head and took another sip from her water. "I suppose it's time to head home. I can do the remaining emails there anyways." Home wasn't really all that comfortable, a penthouse filled with every and any luxury she wanted, but it was empty as her life. All that was there was more work. She wouldn't even admit that to Aim though, no matter how connected they were.

~L~

"Lena don't do this. Reschedule or something, anything!"

Lena glared at her secretary and tossed her pen on her desk amongst the scattered blue prints of her current pet project.

"I'm not about to let them dictate my life. I'm not giving in to their threats. The renaming ceremony was scheduled for today, the press will be there, security will be there and that is just how it's going to be. It's just empty threats, what can Lex do from an isolation cell in maximum security prison."

_Quiet a lot actually. _ But she wasn't going to tell her faithful secretary that. She liked the fact the woman was worrying over her but she refused to be intimidated. They had done that to her for most of her life she wasn't going to allow them to do it now that they were finally serving their time.

"Lena…" Jess put her hands on her hips in preparation to argue some more but a light knock on the open office door drew their attention.

"Is this a bad time?" Lena recognized the voice and stared as she got her first look at the beautiful blonde that had come to her office the day before.

"Ms. Danvers." The blonde smiled wider at being remembered. "No this is a good time, your saving me from the stubbornness of secretaries."

Kara chuckled and shot the annoyed blonde an apologetic and understanding look. "Ah, perhaps I should leave then. I'm Cat Grant's secretary, or rather I was for the past four years, I'm currently in between jobs at the office right now. In any case I know just how _stubborn_ bosses can be." She shot Lena a well meaning smirk.

Jess smiled her way, happy to find a sympathetic ally in the newcomer but not exactly willing to disclose Lena's private affairs to a stranger. Not even one that could potentially be on her side.

"Ugh," Lena groaned playfully, feeling the tension from her argument with Jess drifting away in the sunny woman's presence. "Save me from secretaries uniting. No ganging up on the poor CEO." She batted her eyes playfully at Kara and the blonde swallowed noticeably.

"Of course not, I'm between remember."

Jess sighed at the blonde's caving. Really some people just couldn't hold out against a pretty face. "We will talk more later, boss." She told Lena pointedly. She muttered turn coat under her breath as she passed Kara, making the blonde blush and stutter as Jess pulled the doors closed behind herself.

"So what can I do for you, Ms. Danvers?" Lena made her way back toward her desk and poured herself and the blonde a glass of water. Kara sipped it politely and took a seat on a nearby chair at Lena's insistence. The CEO took her office chair and swiveled it to face the alien.

"So…I mentioned I was between jobs and well….Ms. Grant heard that I had visited with Clark to interview you and she seems to think I should take a chance on reporting." Kara flushed. "If I'm bothering you I can go but…well I didn't want to report on the same mundane things Ka- Clark did."

Lena arched an eyebrow, something the blonde realized she did when she found something interesting. "And what kind of questions did you have in mind?"

"Well I mean, I don't really know. But everything he asked…well I've already read it. I thought maybe an expose on you might be more interesting than just the company."

Lena closed up almost instantly. No matter how cute the blonde or who she was she wasn't going to talk about her childhood or her private life. Kara was too nervous to notice the look on her face and continued babbling.

"Like what kind of degrees you have and if you worked on any of the projects or if you have just how in depth you are with the R and D."

"Wait…." Lena blinked in shock. "So you don't want to know about my family?"

It was Kara's turn to blink. "Uh…no….I mean they aren't the nicest people. No offense." Lena nodded for her to continue. "But they aren't you…or your not them so I mean….maybe you don't want to kill all aliens and if you don't I'd like to write something about what you do want to do. And maybe not just with the company but…what you like to do." Kara couldn't stop blabbing. And she felt a little guilty because she didn't want to just report on Lena she wanted to get to know the beautiful woman. "I know you're wicked smart so I know you probably had a hand in a lot of L-corps new inventions. And I also kind of thought maybe you are a nice person and it would be nice if people were able to see that too."

Lena dropped her guarded expression and smiled mischievously. "Thank you, for thinking I'm a nice person and for calling it L-corp. I know it's the name now but I'm sure a lot of people will continue to see just Luthor Corp."

Kara's nose made an adorable wrinkle. "Everyone deserves a second chance. I mean…you haven't done anything wrong so….the company deserves a second chance."

"Thank you, Ms. Danvers."

"Kara. Please."

"Okay, then you have to call me Lena." She crossed her legs and rubbed a bit at her temple. She could feel the telling sign of a headache approaching but it had more to do with tension than her implants. Turning Aim off would do no good this time, she figured she might as well keep her sight if it was going to hurt anyways. "Ask your questions. I don't mind bragging a bit about my projects and staff and maybe a bit about my own academic achievements if that's really all you want to report on."

"Yeah. I'd like to have a bit about you changing the name and your stance on aliens of course but I think I want it to focus on you, as a person and not just as a CEO." Kara fiddled with her glasses a bit. A nervous habit Lena noted was absolutely adorable. "The woman behind the movement, I guess." Lena flushed, feeling more flattered than she had any right to at the innocent statement.

"Alright, have at me."

It wasn't that bad. Kara was honest when she had told Lena she was more I interested in her as a person now, in her role in the company and with it's many projects than wanting to talk about her family.

She supposed the only time their conversation became tense was when Lena pulled out a project she had in development for identifying humans and aliens. Honestly she had hoped it would be for law enforcement and possibly medical personnel but she said nothing about that as she offered the device to the reluctant blonde. She wasn't sure yet what to actually do with it, she knew she couldn't guarantee it stayed out of the military and that was not her goal. She wasn't going to be like Lex and provide the government tools in their unjustified war against aliens.

"She just heat blasted your project, Lena." She had to keep a chuckle in at the annoyance in Aim's voice. He was positively insulted for her. Honestly Lena didn't care, she didn't expect the blonde to stick her finger on it only for it to give away her identity.

"Um, I think it's broken." Kara offered the device back to her and Lena made a show of looking confused.

"Hmm? Oh well, it's only a prototype. And I'm not sure yet if I will release it to the public or if it will be scrapped. I want to support human and alien relations but even I see the potential for the misuse of devices like this."

She head Kara breath a relieved sigh as she put the device away. "Have you gotten everything you need, Kara?" The blonde inhaled quickly at the sound of her name. Lena supposed the woman hadn't expected her to use it, despite her polite insistence earlier.

"I…uh yes. I…I think I did. I promise I'll do the best I can, I'm uh…not sure if Ms. Grant will even be interested in publishing it but I'll make sure you get a copy.

"Thank you." Lena stood up and Kara mirrored her. She reached out and Kara wrapped her hand in warmth before releasing her. "A pleasure, Kara. Please come by anytime. I wish all reporters were as patient and understanding as you."

"Uh…I'm still in between but uh….maybe lunch? I can show you the article over lunch."

Lena smiled wide. She knew Kara wasn't asking her on a date, likely the woman just felt the same since of kinship Lena did when she was with her. Still date or no the C.E.O was not going to say no to lunch or dinner with the lovely blonde.

"Well my lunches are usually spent here working," She heard Aim chuckle a bit as the blonde visibly deflated. "I have a renaming ceremony in a few hours but after that there is just a bit to wrap up, perhaps you would welcome a late dinner?"

Kara grinned widely and nodded. "I would. I love dinner, uh…I mean I love to eat…." She trailed off groaning. "I really just like you, I have a feeling we could be really good friends. And…..that seems kind of….we just met…" She sighed and rubbed her temple, fixing Lena's eyes on a scar there.

"Adorable." Aim drawled irritably. He seemed really put off that Kara had effectively broken something Lena had spent months working on. Lena ignore him.

"I hope so, Kara. I like you to, your refreshingly honest." A least as much as a super could be. She enjoyed Kara's blush a short while longer before she walked the woman to the large doors. She smiled at her again and opened them for her, her gaze searching for Jess. "Jess, allow Ms. Danvers access to my office. She won't need appointments."

Jess smiled, maybe not as brightly as before because she knew Kara was media, she was always going to worry about Lena. "Will do, boss."

"I…thank you. I'll see you around…?"

"Ill come to you, Catco right?" Kara nodded completely aware that Lena's secretary wasn't even pretending not to eaves drop. "Six thirty? Will you still-"

"Ill still be there. Oh, my number…." Kara pointed to a post it and at Jess's nod scribbled her number down on it and handed it to a beaming Lena.

"Ill text you when I'm on my way then." Kara beamed. "See you later, Ms. Danvers."

"Ugh, why are you flirting with her….why are we going on a date with a super." Lena still ignored her faithful companion's voice. She was pretty sure he was experimenting with whining, it was really annoying, and she knew he honestly didn't care about the company she kept as long as they were both safe.

If she died he died, which was why he was becoming increasingly vigilant with his security checks in light of her brother's threats. She supposed it was a good thing he was also connected to her work and home's cameras.

At least she had him to watch her back because she had no idea what her brother had planned for the ceremony but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be a bouquet of roses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; so I'm sitting in my rocking chair in the nursery trying to write this when my five year old climbs in my lap with a bucket of coloring pencils and her superhero coloring book and politely tells me to stop rocking because she is trying to focus…kids….like…how does that make sense. My legs are not a desk. **

"I hate flying." Lena muttered irritably as she climbed aboard her company helicopter and fastened herself in.

'Safest way to travel, Lena.' Aim told her.

"Should be a smooth flight ma'am." The pilot told her, reflecting the statement she had just heard from Aim. He tapped his headset as he started up the chopper and she pulled hers on.

"I know it's the safest way to travel," She spoke into the mic, but her words were aimed more towards the chuckling AI than the pilot, more to the one who knew she was shaking slightly and probably knew she had wished she had turned off her optics. Lena was not good with heights, she clenched her fingers against the cushioned seat until her knuckles turned white. "But I still don't like it."

She heard the pilot chuckle good-naturedly and he patted her arm in an attempt to alleviate some of her fear. "Ready?" She nodded and he took off. He checked all the gauges as they hovered in the air and asked her where she wanted to head first when he was satisfied with the readings.

She appreciated his attentiveness, he was her favorite pilot because he knew she hated flying and was always so careful to explain everything to her. He took his time too and made sure she was used to the feeling of them in the air before he ever moved to leave the landing pad. She hated to admit it but once or twice she had freaked out on him and insisted they land, those days had been a little more windy and choppy on take off, which was probably why he assured her it should be smooth today.

'Lena!' Aim's voice shot through her musings, sharp, clear and slightly anxious. 'Drone.' She saw it, heard the pilot's concerned question before another joined it in front of the chopper. She saw the machines as they opened some side port and an intricately designed rolling barrel aimed toward them. She didn't really have time to do anything more than grab hold of the handle and brace herself. A sour thought floating in her head that this was definitely not a bouquet of roses before she heard the unmistakable sound of a machine gun firing.

She clenched her eyes closed, afraid to open them even though she didn't feel any pain, hadn't heard the shattering of the cockpit window.

'Lena, you are alright, the supers saved the helicopter, tell him to set it down.' Aim's logic forced her to open her eyes. She took in the two hero's as they split up in the air, Superman launching himself away from his cousin off toward whatever danger Lena couldn't see.

"Are you alright Miss Luthor?" Her pilot wasn't looking at her, he had jerked only slightly in panic when the machines started firing on them and was stabilizing his bird while still avoiding gun fire. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Super to keep them safe but Lena's safety was his job while she was in the air and he was not about to let the woman down. He liked her, she paid well.

"I-" She swallowed thickly, forcing herself to speak when fear nearly paralyzed her vocal chords. It wasn't the first time she had nearly been killed but being attacked in the air was just over kill, her damn brother knew she hated flying. "I'm alright, can you put us down?"

"I'm afraid that might make too good of a target," he shifted the copter away from Supergirl as she smashed another drone. She cursed, wondering just how many of the blasted things there was. "I'm trying to avoid them, I know this scares you but-" He let out a sharp yell as the back of the helicopter was shot, there was a small explosion and then they began a downward spiral. She reached for him as he hung limply in his restraints, the impact having forced his helmet back against the seat and snapped his neck so hard forward with their decent she wasn't sure if he was just unconscious or if it had snapped his neck.

'He is still breathing, Lena. Hold on, this helicopter is going down and it will not feel pleasant.' She grasped her seat and the bar so tight her fingers turned white, she prayed they crashed on the pad and not over the building. She was still praying when the helicopter touched down gently on the roof and Supergirl peered over at her.

"What happened?" She was proud her voice didn't waver, even if tears blurred her vision a bit.

Blue eyes latched onto to her before moving away as she checked the pilot for a pulse. She breathed out a relieved sigh when she found it and turned her attention back to the C.E.O.

"Someone is trying to kill you." She said bluntly making Lena turn away, unable to admit she already knew, that she even knew who it was. A part of her had wished….had hoped….well it was obvious Lex was making good on his threats. She may still love her brother but it was apparent he didn't return the sentiment.

"I should get him down to the ambulances, there was a few more drones targeting civilians." Kara told Lena because she knew the woman would find out anyways. Guilt flashed in her green eyes before she stamped it down. "I can take you too if you just give me a minute. All the drones are taken care of." She assured the woman gently.

Lena watched her carefully extract the man, "Be careful of his neck, it was jerked around a bit." Kara flashed her a small smile.

"It's not fractured or broken but I'll be careful."

'Are you okay Lena?' Aim asked her when the super was out of sight. She nodded, not wanting to speak in case the woman could still hear her, she hadn't really taken an interest in her brother's strange obsession with the man of steel. 'Well now I can't complain about you going on a date with her but don't expect me not to gag at all the flirting.' His sarcastic reply did what it was meant, helping to cut through the residual fear and guilt she felt about what had just happened, if they had been truly alone she might have even given him some snark back but a blonde head shot back up over the building and within seconds was smiling back at her through the door.

"You ready?" Lena strained her neck a bit and glanced hopefully at the roof entrance, it was blocked off by debris, she knew the girl of steel could clear it but she was too proud to ask. Instead she nodded and found herself comfortably settled in strong warm arms. Kara walked her toward the edge and she was ashamed at the way her hands tightened around the girls neck, if she had been human Lena would probably have cut off her air supply. "Lena…are you alright?"

Lena hid her face in the hero's neck, her words mumbled against the skin there. "Idontlikeheights." She practically exhaled the words, as if just saying them made the fear worse. Kara chuckled, making Lena's shackles rise. "It's not funny."

"You were about to go on a helicopter ride." She reminded her gently, quirking an amused eyebrow and smiling down at her as she pulled her further against her chest.

"Because it was necessary, I needed to see the view of the logo, I want to change it and I need to decide on a style."

"Did you?"

Lena was a little startled that Supergirl seemed to want to carry on such a mundane conversation with her, she answered her questions but she wondered if the girl didn't have something better to do.

"I can't wait to see it when it gets done."

Lena couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. "You'll see it, flying around up here all the time."

Kara hummed in a noncommittal sort of way and the smiled smugly. "What?" Lena asked slowly. Kara looked pointedly down. Lena refused to be cowardly and followed her gaze, finding Kara with her boots firmly planted on the ground. "You….you distracted me." And Aim had kept her from noticing the buildings moving behind them, surely she hadn't been that focused on Kara's face.

Kara shrugged and let her feet go, allowing the woman to grasp her neck as she steadied herself enough to stand on her own. She was a little surprised she hadn't been taken to the others, to the ambulances. Not that she would have gone but surely Kara didn't know that, they had barely met.

"Will you be okay from here, I need to go and check on Superman." Lena found it a little funny that Kara needed to go check on her older cousin but she didn't say anything she nodded her head and glanced up toward the building. There wasn't any damage thank God but she wouldn't be getting in a helicopter to check on her sign anytime soon that was for sure.

"I'll be fine, you've politely dropped me off at the side door," She nodded toward the staff entrance only a few feet away. She needed a card or a pin to enter and thankfully she had both on her.

Kara smiled at her one more time before shooting off into the sky. Lena watched her until she couldn't see the red of her cape any longer.

'Entirely too infatuated already, Lena.' Aim scolded. She shushed him and headed back inside. Mentally tallying everything she would need to do now that her plans had been so rudely interrupted and her brother was out for her blood. The first on the list though was to make sure her pilot was taken care of. She was going to need legal for that. She sighed, she hated legal.

~~AIM~~

It was hours later when Lena finally heard from Kara, Kara the human anyways. Jess let her in easily, standing at the office door to make sure it was alright before she closed it behind herself as she headed back to her desk.

Lena smiled at her brightly and set her pen down. "Kara. I thought we were meeting later, I've got to get going in just a few minutes. The renaming, you know. Oh," her smiled widened a bit more, "Are you here to report on it?"

Kara fidgeted with her glasses for a moment, her eyes glancing down before back up to Lena, a small tense smile on her lips. "No…I heard about what happened. With the helicopter." She hesitated to say more, as if she wasn't sure if she would be welcome.

'She's just so adorable.' Aim told her sarcastically. She chuckled at him, making Kara frown a bit.

"It's not funny, you could have died."

Lena sucked in a breath. "I could have. Supergirl saved me though. And I'm fine." That didn't seem to cheer the blonde up any.

"And you're still going through with the ceremony?" Kara asked her , exasperated with her decision.

"Yes." Her words brokered no chance for an argument. Lena meant it when she said she wasn't going to let her brother or anyone else keep her from doing what was needed. The ceremony wasn't just important to her it was important to her employees, her board the shareholders and the city. They needed this, to make people realize she wasn't like the others, to make them start paying attention to who she was as a person, as Lena and not just a Luthor. "I won't cower from a bully." Not anymore, but she didn't say the last bit aloud and she was confident Kryptonians couldn't read minds.

Kara didn't like it, Lena could tell by the steadying breath and the narrowing of her eyes. She didn't say anything else though. Somehow she knew she would never be able to change Lena's mind on the matter.

"I just….don't want to see you hurt." Kara picked at a lose thread on her sleeve, she didn't meet Lena's gaze as she said it.

"I won't be." Lena moved forward and rested a hand against Kara's, stopping the destruction of the frayed thread. "But this is important. And if I run away now because someone is trying to kill me I will always be running. I can't live like that."

Kara met her gaze again, her hand stilled on the fabric but neither she nor Lena had broken the connection. She could feel the warmth of Lena's hand against her. "Innocent people were targeted too."

Lena flinched. "A little bit of a low blow." Aim said in her head. Lena still didn't pull away from the hero but she did look down at their hands.

"I've done everything I can to ensure the people at the ceremony will be safe. I even agreed to have FBI agents present undercover."

Kara sighed and nodded. "I'm going too."

Lena pulled away, heading back to the desk to get everything ready. "I thought you weren't a reporter?"

Kara grinned sheepishly. "Not yet remember. I'm going to try though, and what better way to try than to add on to the piece I just finished about you." Kara's smile widened when Lena flashed her one of her own. "Besides my sister will be there, one of the FBI agents."

"Ah. Is that why your so worried?"

"I told you why I was worried Lena. You could be hurt or…"

"I promise to be careful, if anything seems off about someone I'll tell the police there." They both knew if someone was going to make an attempt on Lena's life it wasn't going to be as simple as just walking up to her but neither said anything else. Lena wasn't going to call it off, Kara had already known that when she arrived but she had to at least try. "And maybe Supergirl will be somewhere around to keep everyone safe."

Kara hummed. "Maybe. But don't rely on her, she's not…not perfect. That's been proven a little too often lately."

"Nobody is perfect, and I know I'm responsible for my own safety and well-being Kara."

The blonde sighed again. Lena huffed and grabbed some papers and her phone before walking back to her. "Come on. You can walk with me there, make sure I'm safe."

Blue eyes shot up before they narrowed on her but Lena had long ago got her innocent look down pat and there was no ulterior motive for Kara to find anyways. Lena simply wanted to ease some of the tension she saw in Kara's shoulders.

"I suppose I can do that. But shouldn't you have body guards or something?" Lena blushed when Aim added his own opinion to her question. He thought she should have protection too, at least until she made it home. She had no intention of hiring a body guard though. She would forget they were there and start a conversation with Aim and the next thing she knew there would be reports of her dipping into insanity like the rest of her family. She was better off on her own.

"If you don't feel safe you can go ahead," Lena told her. Knowing full well Kara wasn't worried about anyone harming her. "I don't like the intrusion body guards make on my private life." She smiled to herself when she walked by the blonde and heard her start muttering to herself about stubborn C. . She knew Cat Grant didn't like bodyguards either, though she had been known to hire one for her son every so often.

Lena smiled at Jess as they passed, she was sure the two secretaries passed exasperated looks at each other but they both knew it was futile to try and change her mind in the first place. If she was so easily swayed she wouldn't have been doing the renaming in the first place.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you." Kara told her when they made it to the elevators. "We don't know each other very well."

"Something I hope to change." Lena commented softly. Kara blushed a little and glanced away to the changing numbers. "I didn't mind, your questions come from a place on honest concern so I can accept a little bit of barging in." She smiled brightly at the blonde when she glanced back at her. She wanted to add that it was nice to have someone besides Aim to worry about her but she didn't want Kara to know how isolated she really was. How lonely her life was. Not even Jess knew her outside of work.

"Your already too smitten with the blonde, Lena. I'm not sure about a Luthor and a Super." Lena shifted her eyes and glared at her reflection in the mirrored wall. She didn't have to say anything, Aim got the message. He was there with her through all of Lex's trials and failings. He knew how devastated she had been after everything. But she wasn't Lex and Kara wasn't Clark.

The elevator dinged their arrival at the ground floor and she sported Kara gazing about over the rim of her black glasses. Likely searching for anyone suspicious. Lena barely restrained a chuckle.

"I assume you will let me check over anything you write? If it's anything like the last piece I can't see that I'll have a problem with it." Kara nodded, forgetting nervously with her glasses in a way Lena found endearing.

"Of course. Although like I said I'm not a reporter so I'm not sure if Cat will even publish it."

Lena nodded as they walked. She didn't want to admit it, and she was fiercely focused on keeping her heart rate at a normal pace for the Kryptonian beside her, but she was terrified that whoever was after her would attack again.

"Your holding your breath." At Aims words she immediately starting breathing again. Making sure to keep them even so not to alert the woman at her side.

"Your taking a great risk, Lena." Kara told her just before their paths diverged. "But I believe in you, I believe you will do everything in your power to turn this company down a new path."

"You must be one of the few," Lena said sadly, her eyes glancing over the few who were in attendance. Mostly reporters, a Luthor was always going to be news somewhere, good or bad didn't matter.

"Everyone will come around eventually." Her breath stilled again as Kara directed her bright smile her way again.

"I hope so, else I won't have a business." She muttered humorlessly as she approached the podium.

"Ill keep an eye out via the cameras. If I tell you to do something do it." Lena wondered when Aim got to be so bossy. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from shaking as she gave the speech she had spent far too long on. Simple, to the point. She made it about new directions and righting her brothers wrongs.

She kept her gaze moving about the crowd. Her vision was perfect despite Aim's multitasking and she easily spotted James Olsen and the FBI agents. They stood out like sore thumbs, their eyes darting around at the people in the crowd suspiciously rather than at her. Other than them she didn't see anyone else out to kill her. And the only people she noticed with guns were the police. Everyone else had cameras or phones, a few reporters held out microphones and others a pencil and pad.

For a few moments after her speech ended, when the 'L' was unveiled, she thought she might have been exaggerating. That everyone had panicked for nothing. And then her world exploded and she was throw over the podium and onto the hard concrete by the blast.

"Get up!" Aim didn't have to tell her twice. She was on her feet and running as fast as she could with the slash to her ankle. It wasn't a second too soon, another blast blew around the stage, the flames singed her coat as she fled. She glanced around, trying to locate Kara in the panic. "She went up and away." Aim told her. "Lena the building has been structurally weakened. We need to get us and these people out of here. In case the super duo can't hold it up."

She knew he wasn't making a dig at the heroes. He sounded genuinely worried, a glance up told her why. The building wouldn't hold up much longer without it's support. There were cracks all over the outer walls. If it came down it would come down right where she had given her speech. Another attempt on her life in case the bombings had failed.

"Lena move." She did as he instructed. Limping since her leg hurt so bad she couldn't walk. She grabbed anyone she could and instructed them to clear out of the vicinity, but she needed a cop or an agent, someone who could set up some kind of emergency perimeter and meeting place for emergency personnel.

She nearly fell to her knees when she spotted a cop making his way toward her. "Oh thank God, officer, we need to…"

"Lena!" Aim's voice echoed so loud it sent waves of pain through her head. In an instant she saw why. The officer she thought would be her savior held a gun on her and she could see he intended to use it.

She couldn't move. Fear froze her as the man pulled the trigger.

It was only luck that one of the oh so obvious agents grabbed hold of his arm and through his aim off. Lena watched the two scuffle, watched his gun go flying from his hand and then a few seconds later the agent's joined his scattering on the sidewalk. They continued to trade blows but she moved at Aim's insistence.

She didn't go far. She looped around, intent on helping the agent somehow, her eyes landed on a discarded gun, whose she wasn't sure but she thought she could at least get the man to freeze and let the woman cuff him.

She didn't get the chance. One minute they were fighting and the next he had the woman in a headlock and Supergirl was staring him down, her eyes darting toward the woman with something close to fear.

"Lex hired you to kill his sister didn't he?" Lena's breath stopped. His threats weren't just idol. He was really trying to kill her for renaming the company, for trying to do the right thing for once.

"He has reach, even rotting inside maximum security." She didn't hear anything else he said. She saw her chance, the agent jerked away, and she shot the man in the chest from behind, aiming for the biggest part of his body she could.

She shook as she held the gun, the woman he had been holding dropped to the ground beside her would be assassin trying to keep him from bleeding out but her eyes were focused on Kara. The blonde blinked, not seeming all that concerned about the downed man as she took stock of Lena and Alex before glancing back up to the man of steel, hovering behind them.

"Good work, Supergirl." The agent told her softly when Corbin had been taken off her hands to a stretcher and waiting ambulance. Alex had taken the gun from Lena, her hands still covered with blood and nodded at the woman. Lena was still a little shook up but she stood beside Kara and the woman, sipping from a bottle of water someone had given her.

"I was really worried for a minute there, Alex." The short haired woman grinned a bit.

"I had a hero looking out for me." It took Lena a minute to realize she was looking at her and not Supergirl.

"I…I mean I didn't….he was going to shoot me and you saved me." She coughed to cover up all her nervous stuttering. "We're even." She took another sip just so she wouldn't say anything else.

Kara smiled at her, she nearly spit all her water out as she choked. "You can't breath and drink at the same time." Aim told her distractedly. She was sure he was still going over footage, trying to find ways to make their security stronger. She wasn't the only one annoyed that Corbin got into the building and set it up to fall on her ceremony.

"I need to go check on Superman." Kara nodded to her sister and waved slightly to Lena.

Suddenly Lena remembered there was someone she _should_ be worried about. "Oh! Kara Danvers came with me, can you find her for me? I want to know she is okay."

"You should win an Oscar." Lena ignored Aim's sarcastic response as Alex nodded.

"She's my sister so I'll give her a call and let her know to talk to you. She's okay though I saw her a while ago with James."

A blatant lie, but one worthy of an Oscar as well. Lena nodded and looked up to her building. It was gonna take a while to fix, she was going to need more than legal on this one.

"I do believe I'm going to head home." She thanked Alex again for saving her life. "If you need anything call me." She passed Alex one of the cards she kept tucked in a pocket.


End file.
